A Bundle of Folive
by blueefaiiryy
Summary: When Olive receives her first F, in Art, Fletcher is recruited by Chyna to help her. Fletcher/Olive.
1. Mistletoe

**It really depresses me with the lack of folive fiction, so I decided to finally post this, lol. **

**Yeah, I know it's like a month late but I saw an mistletoe idea on the A.N.T Farm wiki, and I've wanted to do it for a while now – as well as this mini series of short stories – and turned it into my own little idea. **

**Btw, do you like the name "A Bundle Of Folive"? idk I thought of it after 5 minutes. If you can think of a better one, I'll love you forever.**

**Send me requests if you want, they can be oneshots, twoshots, threeshots – not bothered as long as it doesn't go over like 10 chapters xD. Either way, I have like a whole list of ideas that I really want to do, and there's too many to do in separate stories. **

**And I would like to apologize for the lack of creativity, decent writing and keeping the characters in character – I've never written for this fandom before, so it's still kind of new to me o.O**

_~Mistletoe~_

"Uh, Angus, why do you have a box full of mistletoe?"

Angus, who had previously skipped into his dorm, shared with Fletcher, carrying an overflowing red box filled with said plant, sent him a devious smile. He set down the box and carefully picked up a single piece decorated with red ribbon. "I'm going to put them around the A.N.T Farm to kiss girls, duh!"

Fletcher raised an eyebrow dumbfounded, "But its January… Christmas ended like 3 weeks ago, why do you have them _now_?"

Angus sent him a blank stare, blinking a couple of times before casually responding: "What's your point?"

Fletcher chuckled in response, "While it is odd, it is also a rather clever idea to get girls to kiss you. Maybe I can finally get to kiss Chyna!" He giggled excitedly.

Angus scrunched his face up in disgust, "Why would you want to kiss Chyna?"

"Why would you want to kiss Olive?"

"Pfft, what makes you think this mistletoe is for Olive?" Angus replied nervously as Fletcher raised an eyebrow, "Fine it's for Olive, but don't tell her or Chyna – or I'll never be able to catch her under it."

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me." Fletcher laughed, "as long as you do the same for me."

_~Mistletoe~_

"Don't you think it's weird that Mr Grundy decided to put mistletoe up _after _Christmas?" Chyna asked.

"Yeah, everyone knows it's tradition to take down your decorations 12 days after Christmas." Olive responded with a roll of her eyes, "But ever since I stepped outside my dorm, Angus has been watching me like a hawk." She shivered, and looked around the roof for any sign of the computer prodigy.

Chyna nodded in agreement, "Same with Fletcher – Wait, you don't think they are behind this do you?"

Olive gazed up at Chyna in thought, "Well they both are dumb enough to come up with a stupid plan like this…"

Chyna groaned in annoyance at their revelation, "I thought Fletcher moved on from me after the whole birthday fiasco with Kennedy."

The blonde shrugged at her friend, "So what do we do?" And just like a light bulb, Chyna's face lit up in a mischievous grin. "That's your idea face! What are you thinking, Chyna?"

The brunette's face smile dropped suddenly, "What, I don't have an idea face?" she faltered nervously.

"Yes you do, your lips turn all mischievous and your eyebrows wiggle disturbingly! That's your idea face!"

Chyna gaped slightly, "My eyebrows do not wiggle disturbingly!"

Olive sympathetically patted her friends shoulder, "Sure, Chyna. Now tell me your plan!"

"I'm sorry Olive, but I really have to… pee!"

"Huh?"

"Why did I say that?" She mumbled to herself, before smiling greatly at Olive, "Yes, I really have to pee, now… Bye!" Before Olive could respond she bolted inside the A.N.T Farm, leaving her intelligent friend dumbfounded.

_~Mistletoe~_

Olive slumped down on the purple couch in defeat, after 10 minutes of searching for her best friend she was still nowhere to be seen. She rested her chin on her fisted hand, as she gazed at her baby blue painted fingernails in thought. Angus' plot to kiss her under the mistletoe was becoming difficult to avoid, considering he was everywhere and the entire A.N.T Farm was nearly covered in mistletoe; and now Chyna had some plot for revenge that she had no idea about however it still involved her somehow.

"Hey Olive,"

The blonde jumped slightly, and sighed in relief when she gazed up at her slightly taller (only by an inch) male 'friend'. "Hey Fletcher,"

He casually sat beside her, rather closely some might say. "What's your problem?" his gaze was so intense that she was forced to look away.

"Nothing," Olive sighed dramatically, "OK fine I'll tell you…" Fletcher rolled his eyes, "Angus is really creeping me out, and I just wish he would just take a hint and leave me alone!"

"Oh… have you tried telling him that?" Olive shot him an abrupt glare, "Never mind…" He sighed unsurely; however his attention soon came to the blondes violently shaking hand, he immediately grabbed it into his own hand and glanced into her blue eyes with concern. "Olive, you're shaking."

"He freaks me out, Fletcher; I don't want to kiss him!" She whisper-yelled,

Fletcher bit his lip and gazed around the room, he flinched when he caught his roommate's threatening glare, he pretended to ignore it and his eyes met Chyna's. She was giving him an encouraging smile while motioning to Angus with her eyes; he gave her a longing glance before turning back to Olive and finally responded. "Then maybe you should show him that you'll never be interested."

"And how do I do that?" Her eyes were questioning.

He gulped and gazed down at her soft lips, _Olive is your friend, you're doing this because she is your friend, nothing more. You love Chyna, not Olive. _He continued to repeat in his mind before finally gathering the courage to lean down and kiss her right on the lips. He imagined the entire room had gone silent, excluding Angus' outrageous cries and Chyna's squeals of delight. Olive felt stiff against him; he gently pressed his lips harder against her soft ones in attempt to make her feel more comfortable. Fortunately after a few seconds, she relaxed into the kiss and placed a hand (that he wasn't holding rather tightly) onto the back of his neck. After a couple of second, Fletcher slowly found himself enjoying the new contact with his blonde friend, gaining the urge to move her closer by her waist with his free hand.

Unfortunately, due to lack of oxygen, Fletcher was forced to pull away from the intimate position with Olive. She abruptly jumped back in shock, her eyes staring at him accusingly. "Why did you do that?!"

He glanced up slightly, before smiling nervously "Mistletoe?" He pointed upwards.

And as he gazed at Olive's bright red face, his surprised classmates, Angus' murderous glare and Chyna's happy dancing, he suddenly realises he blew his only chance of kissing Chyna.

And he didn't mind, one bit.

_~Mistletoe~_

**This was not supposed to end up like this, wtf. I apologise for the badly written dialogue lol. But this is my first one, that I actually finished and started – so give me some credit. And can I just say that's it's 1am? **

**Shall I continue? **


	2. Heartbreak

Olive sniffed quietly, her tear stained face clearly visible through her mess of hair, as she lay in her bed snuggling her stuffed penguin that Fletcher had won her on their 5th date at the fair.

"Olive, please open the door!"

Her breath hitched at the desperation in Fletcher's voice; however she dug her face deeper into her pillow and clutched her penguin closer to her chest. Praying to herself that he would just leave her alone, but at the same time she didn't want him to.

"Olive, please I'm sorry, I'm an idiot!"

She choked back a sob, leaving mascara stains on her freshly washed pillow case, and she was too heartbroken to care.

"Baby, please!"

..

_"I am not having this conversation with you, again!" the brunette prodigy groaned, clearly exhausted. _

_Olive brushed through her hair with her hand roughly in frustration, "why can't you just admit it Quimby? You still love Chyna!" _

_Fletcher's eyes widened in anger and disbelief, "How many times, I'm dating you!" _

_"As a second choice!" She paused briefly to take a deep exhale of breath, "You're obviously using me to make her jealous; you really think I don't see the way you look at her? You still want her."_

_"Well I can't just not look at her, she is my best friend." His eyes softened slightly, trying to lighten up the situation. _

_However Olive was not amused, "Is this some kind of joke to you, cause I swear to go-"_

_"No! No, Olive you're being ridiculous." Fletcher whined, moving closer and attempted to grab her hands. She quickly jumped back, almost offended by his gesture. _

_"Don't touch me."_

_Fletcher raised his arms in frustration, "you know what, Olive?" _

_"What, Fletcher?" she responded, matching his tone of voice. _

_"Maybe I would prefer her as my girlfriend to you, at least she would a lot less jealous and infuriating to be around!" He spat out every word, almost pure hatred visible in his words. _

_Olive's eyes widened in shock, her lip quivering noticeably; she could literally feel her heart breaking in two and was pretty sure Fletcher could as well, considering is face was softening in realisation and horror. "F-fine," she stuttered quietly, "if that's how you feel." She whimpered lightly before rushing towards her dorm room, oblivious to the crowd that had formed during the beginning of the fight who was now shooting Fletcher death glares, as well as ignoring Fletcher who was chasing after her quite closely behind. _

_She slammed the door shut and slid down it, harshly covering her ears to block Fletcher's pleas out. _

..

That was two hours ago, and Olive could still remember the event clearly in her head, thanks to her stupid eidetic memory.

"What's going on?" A different, more feminine voice, called outside the door.

"Finally, I texted you two hours ago, where have you been?" Fletcher asked.

"Didn't Olive tell you? I went to see a movie with Lexi and Paisley."

"Yeah, yeah, where's your room key?"

"Well you asked. And I forget it… again." At this point, Olive had never been so grateful for Chyna's disorganisation.

Fletcher loudly groaned, "Great, now I'm never getting in that room… or am I…"

"Do I really smile that creepily?"

"Yup."

"Why can't Olive just let us in?"

"Because we had an argument…"

Chyna sighed loudly, "What did you argue about this time?"

"..you.."

"I'm not even going to ask,"

_.._

10 minutes later, Chyna and Fletcher had disappeared, or at least silenced themselves outside her door. Olive couldn't resist the urge to check if they were gone for real, so she unwilling sat up and removed the warm covers from her body, she shortly after stood up in her light pink dressing gown and walked towards her door while still clutching her penguin.

She took a deep breath before gaining the courage to slowly open the door, and glance around in search for the two brunettes', fortunately there was no sign of them. She stepped out the room and quickly walked to the bar to grab a glass of water, before walking back to her own room and placing the glass on her bedside table. She went to shut her dorm door but turned around to see Fletcher standing in front of her already closed door, she gasped in surprise, jumping a great distance backwards and dropping her penguin in the process.

"Fletcher, how did you…?" Olive shook her head at her own stupidity and harshly pointed to the door, "Get out."

His blue eyes were full of so much regret and sorrow, Olive was forced to look away, "No, Olive please. I'm the biggest idiot and jerk alive, I shouldn't have compared you to Chyna, and not because it was a stupid thing to do, but because to me she's nothing in comparison to you. You're my everything, Olive," She choked back a sob at the sincerity in his words.

"If, if I mean so much to you then, then why did you say it anyway?" She whispered, her gaze forcibly at the ground.

"Because I'm idiot,"

"You keep saying that,"

"I know," he whispered gently and followed her gaze to the floor where her penguin laid upside down. He smile softly while bending down to pick it up, "I'll never forget the smile you had on your face and the twinkle in your eye when I won you this on our fifth date, you also had the prettiest blue and white dress on that matched your eyes. "

Her eyes shot up to glance at his face, which was already gazing intensely into her eyes. "Y-you remembered?"

He smiled gently and took a small step forward, causing her to take a huge step backwards, "Of course I did."

"But that was 8 months ago,"

"I know," he whispered, "I know I'm nowhere as near smart as you but I always remember everything that matters to me,"

"When's my birthday?"

"April 17th," he responded without hesitation.

"Our first date?"

"November 5th,"

Her eyebrows raised in amazement, she was so surprised that she hadn't noticed that he was now only an inch away. She gazed up into his eyes (over the last 8 months Fletcher had gained a massive growth spurt, which gave him full advantage over her), unable to look away.

"I'm really sorry Olive, will you please come back to me?" she nodded unconsciously as tears visibly falling down her cheeks, allowing herself to fall straight into his open arms. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," he gently kissed her hair, "I promise I'll treat you better, just please don't cry, sweetheart."

And she believed him.

..

**I don't know where this came from, but it's 3am this time and here it is. Sorry about the wait. And I didn't know what to call it, so I went with heartbreak, I might change it, if you can think of something better let me know lol. **

**I'll update when I can, I'm considering writing a multi-fic as well, if I have time. Hope you liked it. **


	3. Roller Skating

**Thanks for all your great feedback guys :D And don't forget, I take requests!**

**Jemmie: Do you mean the title of the chapter doesn't match the one shot? And thanks! :D**

**they are about 16 in this one, and unwANTed and Dixon doesn't exist :P it might also be a bit OOC**

_~Roller Skating~_

Olive sat peacefully on the comfy red chair in the girls lounge reading one of her favourite books 'Pride and Prejudice'. Chyna was currently on a date with her 'crush of the week ', Fletcher was no where to be seen and Angus was probably doing some 'rule breaking' (as Olive would call it) with Lexi. Which left Olive some quiet time to herself.

"Hey Olive!"

Olive jumped suddenly in surprise of the sudden noise, she glanced up to see a male figure, literally, lingering over her book. She rolled her eyes, "Chyna's on a date Fletcher, and no I will not tell you where." She said, her voice monotone, and quickly went back to her book thinking he would leave uninterested.

This time it was Fletcher's turn to roll his eyes, "I know where she is, she told me she went to see that romantic chic flick 'Love Endlessly'."

Olive briefly glanced up from her book, "Endless Love," she corrected with a giggle, which made Fletcher smile.

"I don't care what Chyna is seeing, I just wanted to ask you if-"

Olive frowned slightly, "Let me guess, you want me to help you ruin Chyna's date by throwing popcorn at Bradley?"

Fletcher scrunched up his face, "Bradley? I thought it was Tyler."

Olive looked up in thought, "No, Tyler is the one she went out with last week."

"Ah..." He nodded in understanding, "and no, I don't want to ruin Chyna's date, didn't you hear me 10 seconds ago? I don't care what Chyna is doing and who she's doing it with," he paused to childishly chuckle at his own words, while Olive stared up at him in shock. "I was going to ask you if wanted to go roller skating with me," he said giving her a charming smile.

"Oh," Olive said finally closing her book after bookmarking it, "but I can't roller skate,"

"I know," he smirked slyly at the blonde, "but I can."

She raised her eyebrows in confusion, "well okay then? I'll go get my bag..." She said slowly as Fletcher moved backwards so she could stand up and head towards her dorm room. As she was about to walk through her door she heard the boy mutter something behind her, she quickly turned around, "what was that?"

Fletcher smiled nervously, his body in an awkward position, "nothing..."

She raised her eyebrows and carried on with her short journey to her dorm room to collect her things.

_~Roller Skating~_

"Fletcher, I'm not so sure about this," Olive said uneasily, as she watched said boy tie her laces in a tight double knot.

He quickly stood up from his crouched position, and smiled confidently at his friend, "Come on, it'll be fun."

"But what if I fall-"

"You won't fall," Fletcher quickly interrupted her, "I won't let you, I promise," he said sincerely, and offered both of his hands to help her up.

"Ok," She sighed and took his gesture reluctantly; he lifted her into a standing position and gently led her to the entrance of the skating rink. "See, you're getting the hang of it already!" He said with full enthusiasm.

She pouted slightly, which Fletcher couldn't help but find adorable, "yeah, because you're pulling me."

Fletcher shrugged, "ready?" She nodded briefly in response and he began pulling her to the middle of the skating rink, where she almost lost her balance but fortunately he was quick to grab her waist and hold her up right, "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." She grinned sheepishly at him before glancing down at their feet.

"Let's just skate round a bit so you can gain your balance," he chuckled softly as she nodded in agreement. He gently let go of her waist and held out his arm for her to take, which she happily linked her arm through his.

_~Roller Skating~ _

After 20 minutes of Fletcher leading Olive around the rink, Olive had finally gained her own balance and only held onto his sleeve for support.

Fletcher stopped suddenly, causing Olive to loose her balance in surprise causing him to instantly wrap one arm around her back and his other hand to rest on her stomach. She gave him an annoyed look, "sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Why'd 'you stop?"

"I'm hungry, do you wanna get something to eat?"

"Okay," she said in agreement. The couple then proceeded to the exit, however a speeding passerby accidentally pushed into Olive, resulting to her falling onto Fletcher, whom just barely managed to keep them both standing.

"I'm so sorry!" Olive pulled her arms away from Fletcher and turned around to face a girl with bright red hair, who was staring at them apologetically.

"It's cool, no harm done." Fletcher answered for them, Olive could have sworn she heard a hint of smile in his voice.

The girl smiled happily, and giggled at their position, "aw, you guys are so cute together!"

Olive's eyes narrowed in confusion, "huh?"

"You make a really cute couple!"

"Oh, we're not a couple," Olive confirmed, feeling awkward.

"Oh," The girl said with amusement as she glanced at Fletcher's smirk and then back to their current position. "Right..." Olive followed her eyes and realised Fletcher still had his arms around her waist and quickly pushed them away from her while grinning nervously at the girl. "Well, I'll see you later, sorry again!" She waved them off and skated in another direction.

Olive turned to Fletcher, who quickly hid his smile, "Well that was weird."

"What was weird?" He asked cluelessly, causing her to roll her eyes.

"That has been the fifth person today."

"That pushed you into me? Because I'm pretty sure those other times you purposely fell into me," he joked cockily.

"No!" She glared at him, "It's been the fifth person to mistake us for a 'couple'" she explained, shivering slightly. "Am I wearing a "I'm dating Fletcher Quimby" t-shirt or something?"

He looked her up and down with a sly smile, "No, but you could, if you y'know wanted to..." He muttered quietly.

Olive's face lit up in surprise, "what?"

He shook his head, "Nothing. I'm starving, let's go get something to eat." He quickly said, and intertwined his hand with hers before leading her to the exit. She stared at him confusion as he skilfully avoided any eye contact.

_~Roller Skating~ _

10 minutes later the two sat opposite each other on small table sharing a small plate of salted chips; Fletcher, who was enjoying his chips, took a moment to study the blonde girl's odd behaviour in front of him. She was picking at one of the chips while occasionally taking small sips of her water.

"What's wrong?" He finally asked.

She looked up at him in surprise, "nothing," she lied uneasily.

He rolled his eyes, "Oh c'mon Olive, you haven't spoken in over 10 minutes, that has to be a new record or something. You always have something to say."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Fine," she huffed, "You've been acting weird lately, and I can't figure out why."

He raised his eyebrow, "I have?"

"Yes!" She said disbelievingly, "Ever since three months ago! You stopped stalking Chyna, every time I look around you're always there, you get defensive around Angus and you ask me to go roller skating with you, alone. You never want to spend time with me, especially alone! And then there's that weird comment you made 14 minutes ago."

He sighed softly, "You're so clueless Olive."

"What? No I'm not!" She responded defensively, " And what does that have to do with anything?"

Olive watched him carefully as he picked up a chip and popped it into his mouth, "Well maybe if you weren't so clueless you would be wearing a 'I'm dating Fletcher Quimby' t-shirt, hopefully." Her eyes widened at his words, but her face stayed blank. "You really don't get it do you?" She shook her head in response. He sighed and took one last chip before offering her anymore chips and throwing the half-full paper plate into the bin after she declined. "C'mon, I wanna show you something."

"Okay..." She said unsurely, and allowed Fletcher to take her hand and lead her to wherever.

Fletcher stopped both of them in the middle of skating rink and out of the way of anyone else, he took a deep exhale of breath before gaining the confidence to grab both of her hands with each of his. She continued to stare at him expectantly, making him feel more nervous. He stared into her eyes and finally began to talk. "The reason that girl thought we were dating is because on a Friday between 1pm and 8pm is for couples only, or it can be for guys who want to get out the friendzone..." He explained, motioning to a red and pink banner titled "Couples Day" on a wall next to the restaurant they had previously ate at, Olive wondered how she hadn't noticed it before.

"But Chyna's been here a bunch of times with guys and she never said anything about 'Couples day'" Olive said disbelieving.

He closed his eyes for a second before glancing down at their clasped hands, "Because I told her not too..."

"Why?"

"Why do you think Olive? I'm one of those guys."

Her eyes widened in realisation as everything suddenly clicked in her head: his sudden uninterest in Chyna, his little comments and his sudden interest in spending time with her. She gazed into his eyes to see adoration, affection and nervousness all in one, he used to look at _Chyna_ that way and now he was looking at her like she was the only girl in the world. She felt like slapping herself in the face for being so clueless, this whole time the answer was right in front of her but she was too stubborn to even consider the possibility of Fletcher Quimby liking her, Olive Doyle, the girl who picks on him on a daily basis.

She was so lost in thought she didn't realise Fletcher was leaning down until she felt a pair of soft lips against hers. She closed her eyes in surprise as his lips lingered against hers. He pulled her away slowly, as she kept her eyes closed in bliss for an extra couple of seconds.

Olive glanced down at their interwined and smiled softly; she then looked back into his eyes, "I don't know what to say Fletcher," she finally said truthfully.

"You don't have to say anything, just let it happen," he whispered and smiled when she allowed him to lean down and attach his lips to hers again.

Her eyes fluttered close for a second time and pushed all thoughts to the side, she knew she had a lot to think about and to discuss, but for once she just wanted to enjoy the moment as it is and worry about that later.

_~Roller Skating~ _

**That was kind of cute, I might do another one similar to this because I like the idea of Fletcher secretly liking Olive, and everyone but Olive being oblivious to the fact. She's so naive though, lol. **

**Sorry if there's any mistakes, I wrote this entire thing on my iPod and I have autocorrect that doesn't even recognise Fletcher's name lol. I wanted to get this done quickly because I feel bad that I had to make you wait three weeks D: **

**I'll try and update when I can. :) maybe before meANT to be? Airs! Haha :D**


	4. Date Crashers

**Thank you guys for your support! :) **

**Jemmie: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to confuse you, I just didn't understand what you meant by the review you wrote before. And it could be that place, but from one of the episodes Olive said Z-tech is 40 minutes away from where they lived before, so it could be somewhere closer aha :) And Thank youuu! :D**

**Dee: Aww, thank you :D**

**antfarmfan: It wass? Thank you for your nice words!:')**

**Alma Moreira: Thank you :D And I will!:)  
**

**Sean. : It's already aired ;) But it was a great episode! :D**

**phuong1317: Aha, she's so smart but very naive and clueless at the same time. I could see her being clueless in the show, if Fletcher had developed secret feelings for her.. I really wished something like that had happened, but I still like how they are together now :)**

**BTW, I have a question: if I continued with this oneshot series after ANT Farm ends in March, would you still read? **

**And omgosh wasn't meANT to be? amazing? :DDDD**

**I'm not really sure if I'm going to like how this one goes, but I thought of the idea after watching Angus in MTB? and I wondered what it would be like, the other way around :P So yeah, this is AU and I winged it so sorry if it's OOC.**

_~Date Crashers~_

"Guess who just scored a date with Olive!" Angus announced after he bursted into his dorm room, causing his roommate to fall off his bed in surprise, dropping his notepad from the impact.

Fletcher meekly stood up as Angus pointed and laughed at him. He slowly took in Angus' words with confusion, "Is it Aqua Man? Wait, why would Aqua Man wanna go out with _Olive_?"

Angus glared at Fletcher in irritation, "It isn't Aqua Man! Or Spider-Man!" Fletcher closed his mouth and frowned. "I'm talking about me!"

Fletcher's eyes widened, "What? But I thought Olive couldn't even stand the sight of you!"

Angus' smile dropped, "That was before she realised what a hunk 'zoo-zibble'" he motioned to himself, "is!"

Fletcher stared at him suspiciously, "Did you blackmail her?"

"No!" He gaped, "It just took some heavily convincing."

_~Date Crashers~_

"Are you crazy?!"

Olive looked up from her tablet in surprise, she sighed gently and turned her tablet off. "I'm guessing Angus told you?"

"Well yeah, what were you thinking?" Fletcher exclaimed loudly, causing Olive to wince.

She glanced around the roof to see everyone present staring at them, "Nothing to see here!" She announced and turned back to Fletcher, roughly grabbing his arm and pulling him towards a quiet area.

"Well?" Fletcher questioned.

Olive spread out her arms, "Well what, Fletcher?"

"He's creeped you out for years, you even said two days ago that he was a living vultures offspring! Whatever that means..."

"Offspring is the product of reproduction of a new organism produced by one or more parents." Olive explained, smiling.

Fletcher raised his eyebrow. "Okay..."

She sighed loudly, "Look, Angus has been going on about taking me to that new steakhouse restaurant downtown for weeks, and the only way to get him off my back was to agree to one date," she cringed, "He made me a promise, if I didn't like this 'date', then he'd leave me alone forever. What was I suppose to do?"

"Get a restraining order?"

Olive rolled her eyes, "Be serious Fletcher!"

"I am!"

"Why do you even care, anyway? It's not like it affects you." Olive inquired, with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I d-don't care. W-what makes you think I-I would c-care?" Fletcher denied, nervously.

"Why else would you be stuttering?"

"Coming Chyna!" Fletcher yelled suddenly.

Olive watched him sprint through the roomervator doors and out of sight, "Well that was weird."

_~Date Crashers~_

Fletcher bursted into the girls dorm room, "Chyna! I need your help!" he gasped out, completely out of breath while holding his thighs in the process.

Chyna's eyes widened in surprise, she placed her acoustic guitar on her bed and stood up. "What happened? Wait, did Angus get stuck in another air vent because I am not-"

Fletcher rolled his eyes, "Did you know about Olive and Angus' little 'date' tonight?"

Chyna opened her mouth and closed it again, unsure of what to say. "Maybe," she managed to squeak out, scratching the back of her head.

"How could you let this happen, Chyna?!"

"What? How is this my fault?" She narrowed her eyes at him, feeling offended.

"As Olive's best friend, you're supposed to talk her out of crazy reckless decisions!" Fletcher exclaimed, pointing an excusing finger at the musician.

Chyna gaped at the boy in front of her, "Olive can make her own decisions, you know how much of a feminist she is! Besides, it's just one date; and Angus isn't even that bad." She tried reason with him, but he continued to glare at her. "Why do you care anyway?"

Fletcher's face dropped into a nervous smile, "pfft, I don't care. I just think Olive can do better..."

Suddenly, something clicked inside Chyna, "Like you?" She smirked, giving him her best suspicious eyes.

"What, that's ridiculous! Me and Olive, ha ha ha..." He paused to think for a moment, "You really think I'm 'better'" He asked, leaning forward in interest.

Chyna nodded her head in excitement, "Well, yeah. I've rooted for you guys for like 4 years!" She admitted through giggles. "Soooooooo?"

"Sooooo, what?"

Chyna playfully rolled her eyes, "How long have you been in love with Olive?" She inquired excitedly.

Fletcher's eyes widened at her blunt statement, "Whaaaat? Chyna I'm only 15."

"You fell in love with me when you were 11," She pointed out with a noticeable shiver.

"I wasn't in love with you!" He laughed out, "It was a harmless crush!"

Chyna raised her eyebrows and placed both hands on her hips, "Uh-huh."

_~Date Crashers~_

"I can't believe you're making me do this," Chyna grumbled while she straightened out her dark blue dress.

Fletcher rolled his eyes, "You promised you'd help me do whatever it takes to get Olive to go out with me, and this is whatever it takes!"

"I can't believe you're using my own words against me." Chyna muttered lowly.

"So you're clear with the plan?"

Chyna nodded breifly, "Yup,"

_~Date Crashers~_

"I'll have the baby back ribs with, with a side of fries; the flat-iron steak, with a side of fries; and the Primetime burger, no cheese. Did I mention the side of fries?" Angus looked up at the waitress who was struggling to write his order down.

Olive lifted her head off her fist to glare at the computer genius across from her, "Yes, six times!"

Angus shrugged, "And a diet root beer, please." Olive snickered. She turned to the waitress herself and ordered a salad with water, ignoring Angus' comment about eating 'light'.

After the waitress had happily rushed off to get their beverages, Olive deliberately avoided eye contact with Angus and stared at her chipped baby pink nails instead. Considering this date was with _Angus_, she had decided to make at least effort as possible, refusing any sort of help from Chyna who had offered. She had even not bothered to change out of her clothes she had worn during the day, keeping on her baby blue flowered skirt, white top and blue flowered cardigan. She purposely pulled her hair back in a messy pony tail, with no extra make-up, hoping to put off Angus; fortunately he was very judgemental with her lack of 'skin' but pushed it off with an arm around her should, which she was reluctant to accept.

She briefly glanced up at him and tried not to vomit at the 'seductive' look he seemed to be giving her for the last 8 minutes; she turned her head to the side and scanned her eyes around the restaurant, stopping shortly when she noticed two very familiar walk past her and Angus' booth.

"Chyna, Fletcher?" The pair stopped shortly, sharing a small smirk, before turning to their friends.

"Oh, hey guys!" Fletcher exclaimed, with a bit too much enthusiasm Chyna thought.

"What are you guys doing here?" Chyna asked, matching Fletcher's tone.

"We're on a date," Angus seethed through his teeth, with a clearly fake smile.

Fletcher awkwardly face palmed himself, "That was tonight?"

"Yes!" Angus hissed.

Olive, noticing the tension, decided to intervene, "What are you guys doing here?"

Fletcher and Chyna shared a look before faking another huge smile, "We're on a date!" He announced loudly.

Olive and Angus' eyes widened and spoke, "You're on a date with Fletcher, why?!" "Nice going man!" simultaneously.

Chyna turned to Olive, "Well, you gave Angus a chance, so I thought why not give Fletcher here a shot!" She barely managed to get out, as she awkwardly patted Fletcher on his lower arm.

Olive gave them a weird look before an idea popped up into her mind, "Well, since you're here, and we're here." She motioned to herself and Angus, "why don't you sit with us?"

"What?!" Angus exclaimed, Olive ignored him.

"Well if you're sure-" Chyna began but stopped when Olive yanked Fletcher by the arm, so he was sat next to her in the booth. She shrugged her shoulders and sat next to Angus, who had reluctantly scooted over at a far distance.

_~Date Crashers~_

Fortunately for Olive the 'date' had gone a lot smoother then she thought, she had spent the entire time talking to Fletcher and Chyna, as well as trying to avoid watching Angus eat all 6 of his meals. Angus however was having a terrible night, not only had Fletcher and Chyna interrupted his date with Olive, but Fletcher, FLETCHER, was stealing HIS girl! What he couldn't understand was that Chyna didn't even care that her date was focusing on Olive more than her, she seemed something actually happy to watch them. Almost like it was planned._  
_

Like it was planned...

Angus lifted his head up in alarm, and carefully watched the trio laugh at one of Fletcher's stupid jokes. He sharply glared at Olive and lifted up Chyna's cherry pie - he wasn't going to waste _his own_ dessert - and aimed it at Fletcher's face. Unfortunately, because they were so closed together, the pie missed Fletcher and landed directly on Olive's face.

Angus, Fletcher and Chyna gaped in shock as they watched Olive wipe a piece of cherry off her eyes.

"**ANGUS**!" Olive seethed.

"I'm so sorry! That was meant for Fletcher!" he tried to defend himself, however Olive stood up and picked up his full glass of diet root beer and poured it directly over his head, she didn't stop after to pick up his chocolate cake and smashed it on his face. She pushed past Fletcher and stormed out of the restaurant, followed by Chyna and Fletcher, not forgetting to give Angus a dirty look.

_~Date Crashers~_

Fletcher gently knocked on a door, a few seconds later it opened to reveal Olive in her baby blue pyjamas with her hair tied loosely in a wet messy ponytail.

"Hey Fletcher," she yawned. _  
_

"Hey Olive, how are you feeling?" He asked carefully.

She shrugged her shoulders and invited him in, sitting opposite him with her legs crossed on her bed. "Alright, I managed to get all the cherry out of my hair and off my face."

He chuckled, "I noticed," he replied as he observed her damp hair. He paused for a moment to place a hand on her shoulder, "Angus is a jerk"

"I know, I really must have been crazy to go out with Angus," she laughed.

Fletcher nodded slightly before smiling softly, "Maybe he'll leave you alone now..." He offered.

"I doubt it," she said and picked up her phone to show him her call history, he gaped when he saw **'30 missed calls from Stalker'. **

"Whoa," he said as Olive placed her phone back on her bed.

"I'm sorry I ruined your date with Chyna," Olive said after a long pause.

Fletcher shrugged carelessly and reached over to grab the blonde girls fingers "It's okay, I don't really like her _like that_ anymore anyway," he admitted as he played with her freshly painted purple nails.

She watched him play with her fingers before finally saying a "really?"

"Really," he said with a small smile as he scanned her face.

Olive met his eyes as she bit her bottom lip, "I wish you could say the same for Angus,"

He almost said 'Me too,' however decided against it, and instead let go of her fingers and jumped off her bed, "I should really get to my own dorm," he answered when Olive looked up at him with questioning eyes, "before Winter does her dorm room patrol."

She nodded in understanding, "Ok," she whispered.

He smiled weakly and began to walk out the door, he stopped shortly and suddenly gained the courage to ask her the question he has been dying to ask her for over a month, "Olive?" He continued to talk when she looked up at him, "If I asked you out, uh let's say next week, would you say no?"

Olive's face broke into a smile, she slowly stood up from her position on the bed and walked over to him as he stared at her expectantly. She shook her head and unexpectedly leaned over to place a gentle kiss on his cheek, "goodnight Fletcher," she whispered and slowly closed her door.

"Goodnight," he whispered to himself as he held his tingling cheek, and walked at a slow pace to his dorm with a huge smile on his face.

_~Date Crashers~_

**This took longer to write then it should have because I had extreme writers block. **

**Let me know what you think?**


	5. Jerk

"You know," Chyna began, "if we were in High School right now we would be Juniors!"

Fletcher and Olive shared an annoyed glance, "Chyna, we know, you've said the same thing for the past 3 years!" Olive reminded her best friend, with an eye role.

Chyna's smile dropped slightly, "But we're basically Juniors, how can you not be excited?!"

"I'm just relieved that I actually made it to Junior year," Fletcher replied.

"Well that's what happens when you have an amazing and intelligent girlfriend," Olive bragged, giving her boyfriend a cocky smile. He responded with a smile, taking his taller height as an advantage to wrap an arm around her shoulder and give her a grateful kiss on the forehead.

"Aw, you two are so adorable!" Chyna gushed.

"Ew, get a room." A different voice commented, the trio turned to face a masculine boy with a thinner but still slightly thick frame.

"Angus?" The trio exclaimed simultaneously. "What happened to you?" Fletcher added.

Angus shrugged while eyeing Olive, "I worked out a few times."

"A few?!" Chyna repeated with disbelief.

Fletcher eyed Olive who was acting unusually quiet, he noticed that she was staring distractedly at Angus. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

She moved her gaze away from Angus to look at him with a warm smile, "of course," she answered, "can we go get something to eat? I'm hungry."

Fletcher nodded with a smile, "sure."

Fletcher allowed her to take his hand and lead him to the roommervator doors, Chyna following closely behind. He felt something in the pit of his stomach when he saw Angus wink at Olive, and he didn't know whether to be worried when she tightened her grip on his hand.

But he knew one thing for sure, Angus was after Olive again.

_~Jerk~_

Angus' advances on Olive became more and more worrying for Fletcher as the days passed by, sometimes he would give her a very suggestive wink or even attempt to wrap an arm around her shoulder; but each time Fletcher found himself becoming more and more possessive over his girlfriend. Every time Angus was around he would now randomly kiss her or wrap his arms protectively around her.

"Fletcher don't he silly, Olive loves you." Chyna had told him when he had voiced his concerns to the musician.

"But nearly every girl at Z-tech has a crush on him ever since he magically got 'hot'!" Fletcher had shot back, staring down at the floor.

Chyna then placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, making him look up at her, "But Olive isn't like most girls," she pointed out.

"Technically we're all different, we're exceptional prodigies!"

"You're sounding more like Olive everyday," Chyna noted with a roll of her eyes. She then sighed softly, "She's your girlfriend, just trust that she would never cheat on you, especially with Angus."

"I do trust her, I just don't trust Angus." He sighed, looking back down at the ground, "he said he was over her, he promised he wouldn't do this."

Chyna gave him a sad smile, not knowing what to say.

_~Jerk~_

Olive sat in the girls lounge distractedly playing with her tablet, she found her mind drifting to Fletcher and Angus. Her boyfriend was acting distant around her and she wondered if it was because of Angus' recent advances towards her, she noticed that every time he was around Fletcher would tense up. Unlike him, she attempted to ignore Angus completely, even if he had gotten 70% more good looking over the summer he was still a conceited jerk that creeped her out; even more so with his so called 'seductive' flirting.

"Hey baby doll," speak of the devil, Olive thought.

She didn't even bother to look up at the computer genius, "Go away Angus, I'm busy."

She felt him sit next to her, rather closely, and wrapped an unwanted arm around her shoulder, "but I'm sure what I've got planned is a lot more fun then," he glanced at her tablet, "reading."

She rolled her eyes, swatting his arm away and moved a far distance away from him, "I said go away," she repeated, still refusing to look at him.

Angus let out a frustrated sigh but continued to smile seductively at the blonde and moved even closer, "I like it when you play hard to get."

She finally looked up at him, "I'm not playing hard to get, I have a boyfriend." She seethed.

"Who, Fletcher? I'd hardly call him a 'boy'" Angus laughed.

Olive narrowed her eyes at him, "You're such a jerk-" she began but was interrupted when Angus forcibly kissed her. Her eyes widened in disgust as she felt his tongue push against her lips, she clenched her fist tightly and knocked him on the side of his face with all her strength.

He pulled away to hold the side of his face, "OW!"

Olive stood up and glared down at him in fury, "Never ever do that again."

"What the heck Angus?!" Olive's eyes widened as she whirled around to face Fletcher and Chyna glaring at Angus with just as much fury as she had.

"She came on to me!"

Olive gaped, "I did not!"

Fletcher took a threatening step forward as Chyna continued to glare at Angus with a raised eyebrow and a hand on her hip. "Get out of here, Angus. Because I don't want to be held responsible for what I might do next,"

"Whatever, tons of girls wanna date me!" Angus hissed and sprinted out of the room.

Olive turned to Fletcher, "He kissed me, I swear." She said on the verge of tears.

He nodded and smiled softly, "That was quite a number you laid on him, I'm impressed," he joked.

Olive let out a breath of relief and shortly went over to give him a tight hug.

_~Jerk~_

A couple of hours later, Olive and Fletcher sat in the girls lounge watching a random movie, with Fletcher's arm happily around her shoulder while she laid against his chest, clutching onto a baby blue blanket that covered them.

Fletcher looked down at the blonde, who had an adorable look of concentration on her face; she felt his eyes on her face and looked up to meet his eyes. He waited a moment before deciding to speak, "that kiss, I have nothing to worry about right?"

Olive slowly took in his words as she continued to stare into his eyes, noticing a hint of insecurity. She smiled softly, placing a hand on his cheek as she leaned up to gently kiss his lips. "I love _you_."

Fletcher responded with a bigger smile, feeling as though a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "I love you, too." He whispered gently and leaned down to kiss her again.

**Thoughts? **


	6. Chance

**Sorry for the delay, I'm writing three at once and this is the only one I managed to finish. **

**And 33 reviews? You guys are so awesome, thank you for your support!:)**

**This is AU btw. **

_~Chance~_

Fletcher happily walked into the girls lounge, his eyes immediately lit up when he noticed the familiar blonde genius sat down on the sofa chair. He casually walked over to her with a smile, "Hey Olive,"

Olive glanced up from her phone with a brief smile, "hey Fletcher."

"What you up to?" He asked, motioning to her phone.

She shrugged, "not much."

Fletcher bit his lip feeling nervous, he opened his mouth slowly in debate of his next words, "well if you're not doing 'much', do you wanna come see a movie with me? And we could get something to eat, if you want to that is." He offered lamely, his eyes filled with hope.

Olive stared at him while holding back a sigh, this has been the third time he had attempted to ask her out this week, and the fiftieth time in the last couple of months. And each time she had shot him down, but it was growing harder and harder for her to reject him. Not that she had actually grown feelings other than friendship for him, but because he was definitely the sweetest guy she had in her life and it would make her heart drop every time his eyes would look at her in longing and disappointment when she would say no to his invitations; or the way his mood would drop for the rest of the day. "Fletcher... I don't think that would be a good idea."

His eyes furrowed, "Why not?"

"Because we're friends Fletcher, and that's all we're ever going to be." She bluntly said, instantly regretting her words as he turned his head away.

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence Fletcher finally managed to spit out a simple, "I know." He then looked straight into her eyes with a sudden determination, "but that doesn't mean I can't spend time with you alone, as friends."

She pursed her lips slightly in deep thought, "but I don't wanna give you the wrong idea..."

"You won't!" He blurted out as she raised her eyebrows, "please?"

Olive stood up slowly, "I'll think about it." She concluded with a meek smile and advanced towards her dorm room, before turning around to face him again; her breath hitched as he continued to stare at her with a blank expression.

"I'll be waiting,"

She nodded apologetically and closed her dorm door behind her with a sigh.

"Are you OK Olive?"

Olive jumped at the sound of her roommates voice, whom was sitting on her bed with an acoustic guitar planted on her lap. All it took was for Olive to grumble a simple "Fletcher," for Chyna to automatically understand the blonde's mood.

"What happened?"

Olive sighed and fell back onto her bed with a thump, "What do you think Chyna? He asked me out again."

Chyna managed to hide her smile, "Did you say yes?"

"I said I'd think about it."

"Well that's definitely an improvement!"

Olive sat up slowly, resting her body on her elbows, with a confused gaze. "What do you mean?"

Chyna playfully rolled her eyes, "Oh c'mon Olive! You can't seriously tell me you aren't considering giving you and Fletcher a try!" She exclaimed.

"Fletcher's a really sweet guy, and he's kinda cute, his ignorance can be kinda annoying but the confused face he has when I correct him is kinda adorable..." She babbled with a somewhat dreamy smile.

"Uh, Olive...? Is there a point here or...?" Chyna interrupted her friends dreamy state. Olive snapped back into reality and frowned at Chyna's amused expression.

"But that's beside the point. Fletcher is just a friend to me, and that is all."

"I find that kind of hard to believe with the drool hanging off your chin," Chyna joked, as Olive self consciously wiped her chin. "Just admit it Olive, you like Fletcher - more than a friend should."

Olive glared at Chyna, feeling defensive. "Any feelings I have for Fletcher are completely platonic."

"Right..." Chyna hummed disbelieving, "if they were so platonic then why didn't you reject Fletcher like you did with Angus?"

"Because I actually like Fletcher, and Angus is a conceited jerk." Olive replied.

Chyna sighed at the blondes stubbornness, "then why did you tell Fletcher that you would get back to him if you were going to reject him anyway?"

Olive gaped slightly, completely speechless, "I-I don't know."

Chyna gazed at her sympathetically and jumped off her bed to sit next to her, and placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder, "You could always say yes, y'know..." She suggested.

"Then I'd be leading him on!"

"Well, if you think about it you're already leading him on by making him wait..." Chyna added unhelpfully.

Olive placed her head in her hands, "what do I do?" She whined.

"Give him a chance," Chyna shrugged.

Olive lifted her head out of her hands and stared at Chyna intensely, "But what if it gets weird?"

Chyna rolled her eyes, "it's you and Fletcher! There's nothing normal about it," Olive nodded in agreement, "but hey, normals boring." Chyna smiled, giving her a friendly pat on the lower arm.

"I'm going to go talk to Fletcher." Olive decided and stood up from her bed, "wait, one question..." Chyna looked up at her expectantly, "how were you able to reject him so easily for three years straight?"

Chyna's eyes widened at the question, "I just kept telling myself that it wasn't meant to be."

"How did you know it wasn't meant to be?" Olive inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"You just know," she shrugged. "Good luck Olive, and for the record I think you guys are perfect for each other," she added with a smile.

Olive walked out her dorm without another word, slowly taking in Chyna's words.

_~Chance~_

Olive took a deep breath before opening Fletcher's dorm door after quietly knocking a few times, she frowned slightly when she saw Angus sitting in his computer chair distracted with his computer. She scanned the room for the artist and found him sat on his bed with a A3 sketch pad resting on his lap. She smiled.

"Fletcher." Said boy looked up from his sketch pad, Olive watched as his eyes lit at her presence as he quickly stood up from his bed and made his way towards her almost immediately.

"Hey..." He greeted, she briefly caught a hint of nervousness in his tone.

"Can we go talk?" She asked, motioning to the boys lounge.

"Go ahead," Angus intervened, "It'll be like I'm not even here."

Olive gazed at Fletcher desperately, "it's okay, we'll talk out here." He informed his roommate and gently guided Olive out of the dorm, closing the door behind him. "What's up?"

Olive took another deep breath and carefully scanned his face before speaking, "I talked to Chyna," she informed him, watching as his flickered with the familiar feeling of hope.

"Yeah, what did she say?"

"She thinks we're perfect for each other,"

"Well she's not wrong..." Fletcher smiled, "but what do you think?"

"I really don't know," she admitted.

"Well that's a first," Fletcher joked, smiling wider at Olive'a giggle, before his expression turned serious. "I think she's right," he mumbled, reaching out to gently stroke a piece of hair behind her ear; she briefly looked down to hide her blush.

"I course you would say that," Olive sighed. She stared at him for a moment, deep in thought. "But what if it makes things weird between us?"

"Why do you think that?" Fletcher mumbled.

"Because we've known each other since, well forever, and what if we break up - imagine what it would do to us, our friendship with Chyna-" Olive babbled through a short breath but was sharply cut off from Fletcher's hand against her mouth.

"You're over thinking, Olive." He said with a small smile, removing his hand from her mouth.

She frowned, "I'm not over-thinking anything, Fletcher. I'm just ruling out all the consequences of us in a 'relationship.'" She tried to explain.

Fletcher furrowed his eyebrows, "Consequences? Olive -" he sighed, "I just wanna be with you, why is that so bad?" He whispered, she clearly recognised the familiar tone of hurt and disappointed.

She froze, watching him slowly walk over to the couch and sit down with slumped shoulders, feeling as though a cinder block had landed on her chest. She slowly followed his and took a seat next to him, "It's not bad, Fletcher, it's actually kinda sweet," she whispered softly and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, making him look up into her eyes.

"Then why-"

"I'm scared Fletcher," She admitted.

"Of me?" He inquired with confusion.

She shook her head, "Of course not, I'm scared that if we _go out _and have an argument or something," she paused to remove her hand off his shoulder and placed it in her lap, her gaze following. "It might jeopardize what we have."

Fletcher leaned over to gently grab her hand on her lap, "That would never happen." He promised with pure gentleness and sincerity that made Olive's stomach flutter.

She watched as his hand intertwined with hers, a small smile gracing her lips and she looked up to meet his eyes, "how do you know?" She whispered.

"Because I would _never_ let that happen, you're too precious to me to let anything ruin that. We may fight sometimes, but doesn't mean I'll ever stop caring about you. I'm always going to be here, I'd do anything for _you_." He whispered with the same sincerity and gentleness as before.

Olive didn't even try to hide her smile, and before she knew it they were both leaning towards each other while lost in the others eyes. Their lips connected in a gentle touch, she placed her other hand on their connected ones as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. She thought back to her last conversation with Chyna, how she knew it wasn't meant to be - and how right she was, Olive thought.

She concluded if it was meant to be when she slowly pulled away; with a smile she whispered her answer causing Fletcher to smile and pull her towards him for a second time.

She knew.

_~Chance~_

**I know this really OOC and Cheesy and Cliche and AU and stuff, but I really wanted to post this before the end of the month. I'll try and update ASAP, and if don't forget I take requests - which would be great cause I'm totally stumped with writers block. I have absolutely no idea how to finish my other two oneshots lol. **

**And sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm too lazy and tired to check. **


	7. Art Project

**You guys are so awesome:)**

Chyna and Fletcher entered the roommervator deep in conversation, oblivious to the world around them as they joked about Angus and Lexi 'in a relationship'.

Chyna's smile however soon dropped after she spotted her blonde best friend on the couch intensely staring at a piece of paper. "Hey Olive," Olive, however, only tightened her grip on the paper. Chyna scrunched up her eyebrows after not recieveing a reply and glanced at Fletcher, who shrugged. "Uh, Olive, is everything okay?"

Fletcher rolled his eyes and roughly snatched the piece of paper out of the blonde genus' hands to look at it himself, his eyes widened when he saw a huge "F" written in bright red marker. "Olive got an 'F'?" He announced in surprise.

After hearing his voice Olive finally moved from her frozen state, "Oh, the shame!" She cried out and dropped her head into her hands.

Chyna raised her eyebrows, "Let me see that," she mumbled and grabbed it out of his hands to scan it top to bottom. "You got an 'F' in Art, how can you get an 'F' in Art, it's Art!" Olive groaned loudly as Fletcher narrowed his eyes at the musician, Chyna laughed nervously "not that Art is easy or anything..."

Fletcher crossed his arms, "Umhmm."

Chyna awkwardly looked down at Olive, "Oh come on Olive, it's just one 'F'."

Olive looked up from her hands and glared at her friend, "Just one 'F', just one 'F'?!" She abruptly stood up, causing Chyna and Fletcher to jump back slightly alarmed. "Fletcher gets just one 'F'!"

Said boy frowned, "Hey, I get 'F's' all the time!" Chyna rolled her eyes.

Olive's eyes widened, "I do not get 'F's' Chyna, Olive Doyle does not get 'F's'!"

Fletcher glanced back at the piece of paper in Chyna's hands, "Well no wonder you got an 'F', this assignment is full of boring facts!"

"They are not boring, they're interesting factoids!"

"More like boring factoids," Fletcher shot back, "Olive, the assignment was to paint a piece on Impressionism, not write an essay about its origin." Fletcher informed with a sigh.

"But I'm not an artist!" Olive whined.

Chyna smirked as an idea formed in her head, "But do you know who is?"

Olive furrowed her brows, "Paisley?"

"No!" Chyna rolled her eyes, "Fletcher!" She said as she held up his arm in the air.

"What are you getting at here, Chyna?"

"Look," she briefly motioned to the paper in her hands, "It says here that you can re-hand in the assignment on Monday, and Fletcher here is going to help you." She informed the blonde and pushed Fletcher into Olive.

Olive roughly pushed Fletcher away, "What? I'm not letting Fletcher 'tutor' me in Art!"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Fletcher butted in.

"No!" Chyna and Olive yelled.

"Look," Chyna began, "You can either stop being stubborn and let Fletcher help you, or fail the assignment where it will stay on your record _forever_."

Olive bit her lip and sighed dramatically, "Fine!"

Chyna smiled devilishly, "Great, Fletcher will meet you at our dorm tomorrow at exactly 1PM!"

"But tomorrow is a Saturday, what if I have plans?" Fletcher inquired, feeling offended.

"Do you?" Chyna asked.

"No..."

Chyna raised her eyebrows, "Well, then it's settled."

...

The following day Chyna watched her best friend pace back and forth in their dorm with visible amusement, "Will you calm down? It's seriously not that big a deal."

The blonde purposely ignored her and continued ranting on about Fletcher, however stopped as soon as she heard the door open. Fletcher appeared through the door with an easel under his arm and a box full of painting equipment in the other hand, "Hey ladies," he greeted while looking directly at Olive.

"Hey Fletcher!" Chyna said with a smirk, while Olive just continued to glare at him.

He kept his gaze on the blonde, "Ready to go Olive? I have the perfect spot to do your painting!"

Before Olive could respond with a unnecessary rude remark, Chyna pushed the pair out of the door, "Okay... You kids have fun now! And Olive, be nice!"

...

Olive watched Fletcher set up his art equipment on the Z-tech roof, with her arms crossed. He turned around after he finished with a brief smile, "Okay, let's get started!"

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Let's just get this over with," she grumbled and walked to stand next to him.

Fletcher stared at her, "I didn't exactly get much choice in this either, you know."

She ignored him and stepped closer to the easel, "so, what am I painting?"

Fletcher smiled and gently placed his hands behind her shoulders and positioned her to the front of the balcony, "I think this view of California would be a perfect piece for your project."

"Whatever," Olive muttered, not even bothering to look, and turned back to the easel.

Fletcher sighed, "I think it would be helpful if you actually looked at what you're going to paint,"

She gasped out, "You actually think?"

"You know what Olive?" He glared at her.

"What Fletcher?" She responded mockingly.

Fletcher raised his arms in exasperation, which made Olive smirk, "If you're not going to take this seriously, then you can do the project by yourself, I'm out." He declared and stormed away.

Olive stood there and watched him walk away, sighing stubbornly as she finally made the decision to chase after him. "Fletcher, wait!" Said boy stopped slowly and turned around, staring at her expectantly as she caught up with him. "Look, I'm sorry for being a jerk. I guess I just let my ego get the best of me. I'd really, _really_ appreciate it if you'd help me with the assignment," she said with as much sincerity as she could managed. Fletcher continued to stare at her, carefully studying her face; she sighed gently when he didn't reply, "Please?"

He opened his mouth slightly as she offered him a weak smile, "Ok." He finally agreed with another one of his genuine smile that he had been giving her _a lot_ recently, she had noticed. The pair then walked back to the roof in a silence that made Olive feel uncomfortable.

...

Fletcher positioned Olive directly infront of the canvas and gave her a paint pallet and thin paint brush, giving her a bright smile. "Ready?"

"Not really," Olive frowned as she stared at the blank canvas unsurely.

Fletcher sighed, "Come on, Olive, it's easy-"

"-yeah for you-"

"-Just start with the outlines of the buildings using the light blue paint." Fletcher instructed, using his finger to draw a line in the air that traced the outline of the buildings. Olive squinted as she struggled to find where his finger was pointing at, she gave up and roughly dabbed her paint brush into the blue paint, Fletcher saw this and quickly intervened, "Don't just drop your paint brush into the paint, you got to do it lighter so the brush strokes are even."

Olive groaned and dropped the equipment onto the table next to her, "this is pointless Fletcher! I can't paint, I'm not an artist. I'm more of a reader and a correct someone when they're wrong and say interesting factoids when no one is even listening-er!" She gasped out, "I might as well just give up now," she sighed and fell back onto a chair with her chin resting on her fist.

"I'm no expert but that was pretty bad grammar," Fletchered deadpanned, causing Olive to glare at him. "And you don't have to be an incredible artist like me to be able to paint," he gave her a sly smile. "You haven't even started yet and you've already given up? That doesn't sound like Olive, you're the most determined girl I know - school wise that is."

She gazed up at him unsurely, "you really think so?"

He nodded genuinely, "absulotely, you're a straight-A student and I don't see why that should end now because of one art project."

"You really think I can get an A on this assignment?"

"Of course I do, with my help of course." He joked playfully, causing her to giggle.

"Thank you, Fletcher." She mumbled and stood up from her chair so she could stare at him directly in the eyes, "I know I'm not exactly the nicest person to you and I don't really compliment you much but you're still a great friend to me and it really means a lot." She admitted and much to Fletcher's surprise, wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a tight a hug, he happily wrapped his arms around her back in response.

After a few seconds Olive slowly pulled away, much to Fletcher's dismay, with the first genuine smile Fletcher had seen all day. "We haven't even started and your already thanking me," She giggled and untangled her arms from around his neck.

"Well let's start then," she suggested and turned back to the easel before holding the paint brush and pallet in her hands for a second time.

As she began painting Fletcher saw that she was struggling with drawing even brush strokes and suddenly came up behind to hold her right hand that she was using to hold the paint brush and gently began guiding the brush across the canvas. "Try using softer brush strokes to connect the lines," he advised quietly into her ear, causing her to shiver slightly.

"Thanks," She muttered, suddenly feeling nervous. "Do you think you could uh 'help' me-"

"-of course." He agreed and slowly placed his left hand on her waist to make the position 'more comfortable', she merely shrugged the strange gesture off and tried to focus on the painting.

Neither prodigy was aware of the other musical prodigy hiding behind a huge green plant by the roommervator doors, a huge smile spread across her face as she began to scheme.

...

**I'm really sorry if this is bad or incorrect - I literally know nothing about art which is why I struggled to write this for over two months, I didn't know how to write it lol. **

**Anyways sorry for the two week wait again, I have a tight schedule, and I've already started another one shot like a month so I am going to try finish that by next week. **

**And feedback is great. :P**


End file.
